


养猫猫

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 没头没尾，想到哪算哪。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

#养猫猫01

养猫猫这个事，说起来有点无厘头。这件事是发生在今年夏天，八月的一个傍晚，如果具体一些来说，是八月七日的傍晚。那个傍晚德拉科和他的伙伴们，潘西、布雷斯、高尔和克拉布，决定来一场夏日冒险。冒险地点在马尔福庄园里的一片森林里，冒险内容主要是去找到马尔福爸爸在里面放养的两只白孔雀，然后拔下五根孔雀毛来做羽毛笔玩。他们策划好了这场冒险，并且做了充足的准备。充足准备的具体含义是，克拉布和高尔带上了足够的巧克力蛙、甘草棒、比比怪味豆和滋滋蜂蜜糖，而潘西带上了她的五只漂亮发卡，布雷斯带上了他的弹子球和高布石，而德拉科带上了他的两只脚。

然后在太阳刚刚跌到西面山顶上的时候，他们朝马尔福庄园的森林进发了。

但如你所预料的一样他们的冒险并没有成功进行下去，因为养猫猫这档子事儿发生了嘛，前面都说过了。他们走了大概，半个魁地奇场那么远吧，然后他们同时看到了一个古怪玩意儿趴在森林空地上。一团黑呼呼、毛茸茸的东西。潘西尖叫：毛毛蟑螂——！布雷斯大喊：侏儒蒲蒲——！

然后潘西和布雷斯就吵起来了。一个说，这肯定是毛毛蟑螂啦，我之前在翻倒巷见过的！一个说，这肯定是侏儒蒲蒲啦！我在笑话商店见过！在他们吵架的间隙，高尔则对克拉布说：我有鼻屎味的怪味豆，你要吃吗？克拉布说：好的，我拿蟾蜍味的和你换。

最后德拉科发挥出了他的领袖风范。德拉科一向很有风范。他挥了挥手：不许吵了！我们把它拎起来看看不就知道了嘛。于是他走过去，用脚尖把那团玩意儿戳翻了个个儿（他没有用手，因为人人都知道巫师世界里危机四伏，万一这是一只长了毛的毒蟾蜍怎么办，是会得疱疹的），然后他看到了两只闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，像两颗亮晶晶的绿宝石扣子。德拉科说：这是，这是——

那玩意说：喵！

于是大家都知道了，这是一只猫。一只会喵喵叫的猫，长着黑毛，还有绿眼睛。

德拉科当即决定把这只猫带回去玩，于是他伸出手拎住了猫的后脖子，把它扔进了自己斗篷口袋里。

猫大声叫：喵喵喵喵喵喵！

德拉科说：闭嘴！

克拉布吞咽下了一块巧克力，缓慢地说：德，德拉科——我觉得你对这只猫太粗暴了。

德拉科说：是吗？

于是他打开斗篷口袋，去看里面的黑猫。黑猫正呲牙咧嘴，愤怒地往外伸爪子。

德拉科说：不许伸爪子。

他的语气如此坚定、神态如此自若，就好像他天生就该这么做似的：对一只捡来的猫发号施令。由于德拉科这种自然的态度，猫好像有点呆住了，接着它乖乖收回了爪子。

德拉科说：很好，来，摇摇尾巴。

布雷斯不得不提醒到：这是一只猫，不是狗。它不会摇尾巴。

德拉科说：是吗？

然后他就把斗篷口袋合上了：没劲！

口袋里发出一阵听起来就很不愉快的猫叫声：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！

总之就是这样，德拉科和他的伙伴们打算去森林里进行夏日冒险，但是却抓到了一只黑色的长绿眼睛的猫，养猫猫这件事的由来基本就是这样。

那天的冒险进行的不是很顺利，他们发现了白孔雀，它们在一棵山毛榉树边休息，他们朝其中一只孔雀扑过去，结果另一只孔雀扑了过来把他们每人啄了一个大包（其实潘西只被啄了一个小包）。布雷斯眼泪立刻流出来：我不玩啦！他气鼓鼓说，然后跑出了森林。潘西说：我也不玩了！然后也跑出了森林。克拉布说：我的巧克力吃完了。高尔说：我没有怪味豆了。于是他们两个也跑了出去。德拉科一个人捂着手上的包蹲在森林里，第一次体会到被抛弃的滋味。就在他要放声大哭招来他们家十二个仆人的时候，他感觉到斗篷口袋里有东西在叫。

喵喵喵。喵喵喵。

他打开斗篷口袋，黑猫正对着他喵呜喵呜叫。黑猫眼睛绿油油，德拉科扎巴扎巴眼睛，结果一下子一个男孩出现在他面前：也是绿油油的眼镜，黑乎乎的头发，脸倒是白白的，还带了一幅圆眼镜。德拉科被突然出现的男孩吓到，朝后一摔：鬼啊！有鬼！

我不是鬼啦！鬼男孩对他说。我是猫妖诶，你懂吗，猫妖。你刚刚把我装进你斗篷口袋里，还让我摇尾巴！你太过分了！我是来骂你的！

德拉科说，什么什么，你是猫妖？你是刚刚那只猫？

鬼男孩说，是啊是啊，不信我变给你看：然后哗一下，男孩消失，地上蹲一只黑色猫咪，毛发柔顺，对着德拉科很得意地叫。

德拉科说：哇！

猫说：喵！

然后猫抖抖毛，又变成了男孩。德拉科说：原来你真的是猫妖！猫妖男孩更得意了：对，我是猫妖，怎么样，我是不是很厉害？

德拉科不想承认猫妖比自己厉害（因为他是一个很自负的小朋友），于是他说：你有名字吗？

猫妖男孩愣住了，他生下来就没有见过爸爸妈妈，更没有人给他起过名字，于是他说：我没有名字。

没有名字！德拉科大叫起来：你竟然没有名字诶，我有名字哦。我叫德拉科·马尔福，你知道我名字的意思吗？是天龙座，我的名字是用星星命名的，很厉害吧？

猫妖男孩不由自主地点点头：你好厉害！

德拉科又说，既然你没有名字，那我来给你取一个名字好了，呃，你，你就叫……你就叫哈利·波特好了。波特是一个发胶牌子，我爸爸经常买那个牌子的发胶。哈利是我刚刚看的童话书里一个钟表商的名字。怎么样？听起来不错吧！

猫妖男孩说：哇，我有名字啦！

德拉科说：我给你取了名字，你就是我的猫了！

猫妖男孩，现在是哈利·波特说：为什么！

德拉科说：因为一样东西一旦被人命名，就归这个人所有。比如如果我养一条狗，我给它取了名字，那么它就是我的狗了。现在你就是我的猫了，来，摇摇尾巴。

哈利·波特被这复杂逻辑绕昏，但觉得很有道理，而且他沉浸在拥有名字的喜悦之中，于是乖乖变成一只猫，摇了摇尾巴。

德拉科把猫拎起来，仔细观察猫的肚皮，三秒之后他说：你是个男的！哈利·波特喵呜一声表示肯定。德拉科又一次把猫扔进斗篷口袋，气宇轩昂宣布：好，我带你回家！

这就算养了一只猫猫了。德拉科走出森林，完全忘记和白孔雀算账这回事，走到家里的大房子门口，十二个仆人来给他递水、换衣服、嘘寒问暖，德拉科把猫从斗篷口袋里拿出来，放到地上：你来看，这就是我的家！

养猫猫这件事并没有引起德拉科爸爸妈妈的反对，而且德拉科妈妈还主动提出给猫猫做一个猫窝。纳西莎找来不要的窗帘布料，用魔杖指挥着让它自动变成了一只圆圆的猫垫子。卢修斯找来一个小小婴儿床，用魔法把它变得更小。猫垫子铺在婴儿床上，就变成了一个完美猫窝。猫窝被放在德拉科床边，德拉科把黑猫放进去，用手抚摸它脑袋，然后大叫：啊，爸爸，妈妈，它的脑袋好好摸哦！

猫猫的脑袋很好摸是德拉科对猫的第一个认知。猫的脑袋圆圆的、热热的、绒呼呼的，晚上德拉科妈妈命令十二个仆人中的一个给猫猫洗了一个香喷喷的澡：德拉科坐在自己的浴缸里泡泡泡浴，哈利被仆人放在盥洗台池子里也泡泡泡浴，德拉科拿出浴缸里橡皮鸭子朝哈利进攻，哈利伸出爪子把它拍到水里。最后他们开始互相洒水，直到整个盥洗室的地板都湿乎乎为止。纳西莎对德拉科说：德拉科，你要负责把你的猫猫擦干哦！不然它会感冒！德拉科说好。他赶走仆人，对哈利·波特说：喂，变成人自己擦啦！我才不要帮你擦！

于是哈利·波特只好从猫猫状态变成人。他一边用浴巾擦自己一边嘟嘟哝哝：我不爱变成人啦，变成猫我舒服一点啦。为什么不给我擦干。哼。他擦好自己，又变回来猫的形状，一下子蹿到德拉科怀里，喵呜喵呜叫。这时候纳西莎推门进来：哇，你真的给猫猫擦干了，你真棒，好，现在用干浴巾抱着它，你们可以上床睡觉了。

于是猫很粘人是德拉科对猫的第二个认知。

晚上睡前故事时间从德拉科的专属变成了德拉科和猫猫一起分享的时间。纳西莎坐在床头边，卢修斯坐在旁边的扶手椅里，而德拉科坐在被窝里，被子上趴着他新养的猫哈利·波特。纳西莎拿出一本故事书，叫鹅妈妈童话集，就要给德拉科讲故事，讲的是穿靴子的猫的故事。故事书上绘制精美插画，穿靴子的猫神气活现走在城堡里，哈利·波特跳到书页上，对着穿靴子的猫喵呜喵呜叫。纳西莎说：你看，你的猫认识书中的小猫诶！德拉科说：他才不会认识呢！

故事时间结束，纳西莎和卢修斯和德拉科道晚安。他们离开以后德拉科对猫猫说：喂，你认不认识穿靴子的猫？猫咪摇摇头。德拉科就去揪他尾巴：你不认识为什么对着它喵喵叫？猫咪发出呼噜呼噜的声音，躺在床上举起爪子，示意自己非常无辜。德拉科又说：如果你和穿靴子的猫一样厉害该多好！

猫妖变成人形，气鼓鼓：我也很厉害！我不比穿靴子的猫差！

猫的胜负欲很强，这是德拉科对猫的第三个认知。

晚上睡觉猫妖变回猫猫形态，跳到自己猫窝里。德拉科睡了一会儿，翻身起来，把猫从猫窝里抱出来，放到自己被子里，然后把手放在猫头上，高兴地说：这样比较好。他使劲揉了好几下猫猫头，然后想，哇，猫猫的头真的好好摸哦！

第二天潘西、布雷斯、高尔和克拉布又来找德拉科玩。他们进门，先看到一只黑猫在起居室的沙发上睡觉。布雷斯说：哇，德拉科，你真的养了猫！于是四个人轮流开始摸猫猫，直到把哈利·波特从睡梦中吵醒。猫伸了一个懒腰，潘西尖叫：啊啊啊啊猫猫伸懒腰啦！好可爱哦！

布雷斯说啊啊啊啊潘西你看到猫猫伸懒腰都觉得可爱，你好傻哦！

高尔说：猫吃不吃怪味豆？于是他从口袋里掏出怪味豆盒子。克拉布说：我还有巧克力！

德拉科把他们轰开：喂，不许乱给他吃东西，不许在他旁边尖叫，这是我的猫猫诶，你们想摸他的话要给我好处的。潘西思考半天，从兜里拿出新攒的八张巧克力蛙卡片递给德拉科，德拉科收下，然后矜持地说：你可以摸五下他。潘西高高兴兴摸了五下猫猫，每下都摸的很用力：哇，猫猫真好摸！她说。

布雷斯试图表现出不屑：我才不想摸呢，猫到处都有，我可以今天就去宠物店买一只。这时克拉布递给德拉科他吃剩下的半块巧克力：我没有别的了。他粗声粗气地说。德拉科推开他的巧克力，有点嫌弃地说：好吧，那你只能摸一下。

克拉布伸出手，他的手很胖，手指像小香肠，他的手放到猫猫头上薅了一把，哈利的圆圆眼睛被带着眯成了缝。德拉科尖叫：啊——你轻点摸啦——

克拉布粗声粗气地说：对不起。然后他扭头和高尔说：一般般，和蒲绒绒差不多。

猫咪怎么能和蒲绒绒差不多呢！德拉科大声说，猫咪要比蒲绒绒高级很多的！来，哈利，给他们表演一下。

潘西又叫起来：啊——他有名字啦？他叫哈利！好可爱哦！

布雷斯说：我倒是觉得很普通。

猫咪被德拉科放在地板上，德拉科挤眉弄眼：喂，猫咪，给我们表演一下。于是哈利不得不抬起前腿来，两只脚走路绕了一个圈，并且对着大家作揖。德拉科很得意，他抱起猫猫：你看，猫咪很厉害的吧！

那天晚上德拉科洗完澡，跳到床上，他的猫正端坐在枕头上，德拉科说：喂，来给我摸摸你的头。结果猫咪冷哼一声，变成人类。哈利·波特气呼呼说：你不要把我当玩具给别人摸！也不要逼我表演啦！

德拉科说：我只是想证明我有猫我很厉害。

哈利大叫：那也不可以！我不喜欢被别人摸。他气呼呼翻一个白眼，变回猫猫形态，屁股对着德拉科蜷缩在枕头旁边。

德拉科小心翼翼靠上去。

他躺下来，头枕在枕头上。

他伸手去摸猫咪的屁股。

喂，我不让别人乱摸你啦——喂，我也不可以摸你吗，你真的很好摸诶！

猫的屁股动了动，然后转过了头。

猫咪说：喵——！

猫咪伸伸懒腰，又舔舔嘴，慢吞吞地、高傲地走到德拉科肩膀旁边，然后卧了下来。猫咪用鼻子蹭了蹭德拉科的下巴。

养猫猫真好。德拉科想。养猫猫的话，睡觉好幸福。

-


	2. 小男孩和小猫变成了大男孩和大猫

## 2

德拉科十五岁的时候，哈利·波特突然明白了一个事实：那就是世界上并没有给一样东西命名就拥有了对其所有权的道理，换句话说，八年前德拉科·马尔福诓骗他的全是屁话，他哈利·波特作为一只自由自在的猫妖，就算被人取了名字也不应该归属于谁，而他这八年中真的以为自己应该视德拉科·马尔福为主人，这真是蠢透了。一朝明白这个事实，哈利羞愧得无地自容，简直想找个地方自尽。天啊，一只猫妖，竟然当了这么多年的宠物猫！每天被人类摸来摸去！这话传出去别人会怎么想他！

更令人悲愤的是，后来他用「麻瓜电视」和「麻瓜电脑」查阅了许多猫类报道，发现哪怕不是猫妖，只是普普通通的家猫都比他要来的高傲。他看过一只胖乎乎的名叫加菲的红色虎斑猫对他的主人拳打脚踢，恶言相向，每天懒洋洋地坐在电视前吃吃喝喝，而他的主人还爱他爱的要命；还看过一只叫做汤姆的蓝猫，虽然总是捉不到老鼠，但是看看他有多威风！他又能弹钢琴、又有西装穿，也没有人会动不动过来薅他的头毛——而他，哈利·波特，一只英国范围内都并不多见的猫妖，竟然被一个小孩的谎言骗了八年。在德拉科心情不好的时候他要主动奉上猫猫头让德拉科摸，在德拉科作业过多的时候还需要变成人形帮他写作业！除此之外，德拉科还常常把他带出去作为炫耀资本。哈利，给大家表演鞠躬。哈利，给大家作个揖——于是他只好站起来，两只爪子合拢，像个小丑一样配合德拉科的幼稚炫耀心理。

真是太屈辱了！哈利·波特哀嚎，他哀嚎的时候正坐在德拉科·马尔福宿舍的床上。现年十五岁的德拉科已经于四年前进入霍格沃茨魔法学校就读，而他，猫妖，被当成录取通知书上的建议宠物——猫、蟾蜍和猫头鹰之一被带进了学校。

于是德拉科·马尔福回到宿舍的时候，看到的是自己的猫背对着他坐在窗台上，懒洋洋地一动不动。他喊：喂！猫的尾巴摆来摆去，不理他。他喊：哈利！猫的尾巴摆来摆去，还不理他。他走过去，伸手要摸摸猫头，猫站起来，伸个懒腰躲过他，迈着轻盈步伐走开。德拉科摸不着头脑。他注视猫，猫已经从小猫变成了大猫，黑色的皮毛比黑湖最深处还要漆黑，身姿矫健，走路的时候像踩在小弹簧上。

德拉科走到猫身边去，趁猫不注意一把把猫捞起来，逼迫猫和自己面对面。黑猫在他手里拼命蹬腿，他只好把猫放下来，挥挥手，锁上宿舍的门。

黑猫变成人形。现在，和德拉科一样，他已经不是个小男孩了，他的个子一直往上窜，快要赶上德拉科，手和脚都变得长长。他眨了眨眼，立刻大声命令德拉科：转过去！我还没有穿衣服！

德拉科转过身，猫猫男孩蹿到德拉科的衣柜边，从里面抽一件T恤和短裤穿上。穿上衣服以后的猫妖看起来和人类男孩没什么区别，他轻盈地跳上窗台坐好，把两条腿缠起来，这是他最喜欢的坐姿——接着，他居高临下地和德拉科·马尔福说：

我宣布，今天开始我不是你的猫了。

德拉科张大嘴巴：为什么？

哈利气呼呼地龇牙咧嘴，发出呼噜呼噜的愤怒声音：

因为世界上根本没有给人起名字就拥有了对方的道理！你以前都是在骗我！我是一只——自由的——猫妖！我不要在你身边当你呼来喝去的宠物了，加菲猫都比我的日子滋润！

他说完，往下一跳，男孩变成猫咪，从T恤的领口窜出来，跑到了宿舍门口。在德拉科没反应过来的时候，猫跳上门把手，拉开门栓，跑了出去。

什么是加菲猫，德拉科自言自语地问道。

-

当别人问起为什么最近德拉科·马尔福越来越暴躁时，布雷斯、潘西、克拉布和高尔都会这么回答——因为他的猫丢了。

当然，一个斯莱特林学生丢了猫只是一个小小的新闻，只有斯莱特林的人才会稍加关注。但是学校里突然来了一个转校生就是巨大新闻，要知道，霍格沃茨这些学生都是从一年级上到七年级，整整七年和同一帮人打交道的——但是五年级突然多了一个转校生，名叫哈利·波特。这个转校生几乎全身都是迷。没人知道他以前在哪里上学的——每当人问起，他总是含含糊糊说一个近似法语的长长地名，也没人知道他到底为什么要转来霍格沃茨，「因为霍格沃茨很好啊」一看就是一句客套的托辞。甚至连教授们都对这个新学生一头雾水，只有老校长邓布利多知道他的真实身份。

当哈利·波特在校长办公室变成一只猫又变回原形的时候，邓布利多啧啧称赞。几乎有整整两个世纪没有见到过真正的猫妖了。邓布利多说。真是奇迹！没有想到英国还有这样的神奇生物存在！而且还被人骗了当了好几年学生的宠物！

猫妖觉得相当难堪。但是老校长一直笑眯眯地看着他，好像被骗当宠物猫是件很好玩的事似的。最后哈利叹了一口气：我可以在霍格沃茨上学吗？我也想变成会魔法的巫师，我想学知识，我不想当一个浑浑噩噩的妖精啦。

当然可以。

邓布利多笑眯眯地递给他一顶破破烂烂的帽子。

首先，让分院帽看看你该呆在哪个学院。

分院帽被扣上猫妖的脑袋，一个破锣嗓子在猫妖耳朵边响起来。

啊——非人类的生物呢。帽子说。有几百年了，霍格沃茨没有出现过非人类的学生，上一个和非人类沾边的还是个半狼人。让我来看看你。

帽子发出剧烈的嗅气声，猫妖紧张得尾巴都变了出来，垂在屁股下面左摇右摆。

斯莱特林的味道非常浓重。帽子说，你聪明，又是妖精，妖精们都是计谋多端的，斯莱特林一定很适合你。

不要斯莱特林不要斯莱特林。哈利小声说。我不要和德拉科·马尔福一起。

不要斯莱特林？不要和马尔福家那小子一起？帽子说，好吧，好吧，那么，我就把你分到和斯莱特林最互相看不上眼的学院好了。格兰芬多！

哈利松了一口气，把帽子摘下来，还给了邓布利多。

格兰芬多，真不错。校长说。他挥挥手，于是猫妖身上穿上了一身霍格沃茨校服，还打着猩红色的领带，他的手边多了一只绣着狮子的书包，里面放满了五年级的课本。

去上课吧。邓布利多笑眯眯地说。我相信你一定知道该怎么上课，对不对？

于是就这样，哈利·波特变成了霍格沃茨五年级的转校生，并且以为其神秘身份成为霍格沃茨八卦新闻榜上头条，热度持续一周尚未消减。

-

你的猫变成了你的同学，并且还老躲着不见你这种事让人有点头疼。

更让人头疼的是，你的猫变成了学校里风云人物，他打魁地奇，在黑魔法防御课上拿优秀，一大堆人变成他的狂热粉丝，还有女生追着他递情书。

他有一次在课间要去拦住哈利，想好好和他讲清楚「虽然但是，尽管我骗了你但是你还是我的猫」这个道理，可是哈利一看到他靠近立刻钻进一堆格兰芬多中间，丝毫不给他接近的机会。

我的猫算是找不回来了。他蔫了吧唧地和潘西、布雷斯、克拉布和高尔宣布。

潘西说：是吗？那好可惜。

布雷斯说：其实也就一只猫，再买一只好了。

克拉布说：你要怪味豆吗？我有三个鼻屎味的。

高尔说：我有巧克力。

潘西说：话说起来，你们觉得我穿红色裙子好看还是绿色好看？

布雷斯说：都一样不好看啦。

高尔说：绿色比较好看。

克拉布说：可以把你的巧克力给我一块吗？

德拉科用力拍桌子：喂！你们到底有没有听我讲话！我的猫找不回来了！

潘西用颇为鄙视的眼光看了一眼德拉科，仿佛他是一个无理取闹的幼稚园小孩：听到了，不是都说了吗，再买一只好了，没钱的话可以借你一个加隆。

买到的猫能和以前的猫一样吗！

德拉科大吼一声，愤而离去。

-

哈利有生以来第一次维持人形这么长时间，这让他又疲倦又兴奋。他认识了好多新伙伴，并且各个都不会强行把他拉过去薅头毛。他和罗恩一起聊魁地奇，和赫敏一起学习魔法，看纳威每天到处捉他的蟾蜍，还和迪安和西莫一起打高布石球……这真是从来没有过的新奇生活，过去他的生活里只有德拉科·马尔福：等待德拉科上课回来，陪德拉科玩，变成猫猫形态趴在德拉科枕头边和他一起睡觉……但是现在他的生活变得这么丰富多彩！那么多朋友，那么多好玩的事，生活里不是只有德拉科的单调时代啦。只不过长时间维持人形让他每天都非常疲惫，每天晚上他必须变回猫好好休息一夜才能有精力在第二天继续当个人类。

这一天，洗漱完之后他照例来到格兰芬多寝室，走到他自己的床边，拉好帷幔，「咻」地变成黑猫形态，美滋滋地钻进被子里睡觉，明天，他要和大家一起去霍格莫德。他盘算着要去蜂蜜公爵店买好多糖果，还要和罗恩和赫敏一起去和黄油啤酒，他想着，不知不觉就睡着了。

第二天早上，罗恩来叫哈利起床，他喊了好几声，但是哈利都不答应，于是他一把扯开床幔，看到哈利的床上空无一人，只有一只黑猫卧在那里，睡得正香。罗恩张大嘴巴：猫！

迪安也凑过来：哇，猫猫！

他们吵醒了其他的人，纳威和西莫也走过来，猫还在呼噜噜地睡觉。

哈利养了猫！纳威说。他竟然从来没说过诶。

罗恩伸出手，把黑猫抱起来，黑猫迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，一双碧绿的圆眼让西莫连连赞叹。

哈利终于彻底清醒过来。

他被他的好朋友卡着两条前爪， 纳威在伸手小心地摸他的耳朵，西莫凑过来挠他的肚子，而迪安找了一架照相机咔嚓咔嚓照相。

大事不妙——

哈利大叫一声，从罗恩手中溜走，飞快地跑上窗台，跳出窗户，沿着高高的塔楼边缘跑开，跳到旁边的大树上，慢慢地爬下来。就在他松了一口气，打算溜回格兰芬多塔楼，变回人形找件衣服穿的时候，他一转身，看到了德拉科·马尔福。

旧猫旧主相逢，场面一触即发。

-

出乎哈利意料的是，德拉科淡淡地和他打了个招呼，挥了挥手，就走开了。

这是怎么回事？他索性放弃变回人形的计划，偷摸摸跟在德拉科身后。德拉科左摇右晃，慢慢悠悠走出了城堡，往霍格莫德的方向走去。哈利一路跳上树枝又跳下，在灌木丛中前行，仿佛一只间谍。

到了霍格莫德，德拉科先去文具店买了几支笔，又去喝了杯饮料，接着他手捧着黄油啤酒，朝猫头鹰邮局的方向走去。

那里蹲着一个小贩，他面前放着好几口箱子，身后还立着架子，架子上站满了各种小猫头鹰。他身边立一块牌子：出售魔法宠物，物美价廉，尽情选购。

德拉科走过去，他在小贩面前蹲下身来，弯腰从箱子里摸出了一只——

小猫！

小猫是白色的，毛茸茸，只比手掌大一点，德拉科摸摸它的耳朵又摸摸它的肚子，猫舒服得呼噜呼噜直叫。

小贩说：你养过猫吧？看起来就很有经验。

哈利蹿到旁边的垃圾桶后，竖起耳朵仔细听。

德拉科说：对，养过一只，后来跑丢了。

小贩说：再也没回来过吗？

德拉科说：嗯。

小贩说：那还真是可惜。

德拉科说：猫嘛。

什么叫——「猫嘛」，他在暗示我是个无情无义喂不熟的家伙，他太过分了。哈利愤怒地弓起背来，明明是他先骗我让我当他的宠物的。我可是猫妖！他竟然用起了名字就归他所有这种鬼话骗猫妖诶！

小贩给德拉科热情推荐：你看，这只猫也很不错，是埃及猫，性情最温顺了。还有这只，是英国蓝猫，特别聪明，特别爱玩，你看看，还有这个……

德拉科要养别的猫了。哈利感觉到嫉妒之情淹没了自己。他要喂别的猫吃东西、陪他们玩了，他不能让猫自己洗澡了，因为那些猫都是蠢猫，不是猫妖，不会自己洗澡，所以他一定得自己动手给猫洗澡。洗完澡还要给它们吹干毛，最后一起躺在床上睡觉——

他感觉酸楚的心情像一条锋利的金属细线，从他爪子那里蔓延开来，直到他的心脏也被绞动得疼痛。

不可以，绝对不行。他从垃圾桶后窜出来，直接蹦到了德拉科面前，那家伙正抱着一只灰色的短毛猫。

哈利瞪大眼睛，朝短毛猫发出威胁性的呼噜声，短毛猫被吓了一大跳，从德拉科手里跳出去，跳到了小贩身上。接着，他瞪大眼睛，愤怒地盯着德拉科，大声地「喵」起来。

-

德拉科拎着哈利走进了风雅牌巫师服装店。

他随手拿了一套衣服走进试衣间。

关上门，他怀里的黑猫立刻变成人形，光溜溜的身体，顾不上穿衣服，就咬牙切齿地去掐德拉科的脖子：

你竟敢，你竟敢去买新的猫——

德拉科被掐的喘不上起来：我，我只是去看看——

你才不是去看看呢！哈利愤怒地「喵」一声，在人形状态下显得有点奇奇怪怪。你分明就是想买一只新的猫！

是你自己说不当我的猫的！德拉科辩白，我去买一只新的怎么了？有规定说巫师不可以养两只猫吗？有规定说我的猫跑掉了我就不能养新猫吗？

哈利气势不足地说：没，没有。

那我去买新的猫有什么不可以？！

哈利小声说：可，可以。

德拉科说：放开我的脖子。

哈利收回手，他呆呆地坐在试衣间的椅子上。

德拉科不知道眼睛该往哪里看，哈利赤身裸体，他感觉自己的脸好像有点发烧。

喂，你先穿上衣服。德拉科瞟着天花板说。

没有回应，德拉科往下一看，猫妖哭了，泪珠顺着脸往下流，掉到手背上，猫妖把手放到嘴边舔一舔。

有一点点好笑。德拉科笑出了声。

你笑什么——

哈利气得要死，愤怒质问。

没什么，没什么。德拉科上前，试探性地去摸猫妖的耳朵和脑袋，毛茸茸的头发像猫妖变成的黑猫一样漆黑。他摸摸猫妖的耳朵，又摸摸猫妖的脑袋，去呼噜呼噜猫妖的肚子。猫妖虽然在哭，但非常享受抚摸，弓起了身子，不知不觉就缠在了德拉科身上。

不许买别的猫。他气呼呼地对德拉科说。

我不买——那你还是我的猫吗？

哈利仔细地、认真地想了老半天，摇了摇头。

我不是属于你的。他说，我是个自由的妖精。

这样啊。

不过我偶尔可以当当你的猫啦。

猫妖伸出舌头，友好地舔着德拉科的耳朵和下巴，他们的眼睛对上，德拉科发现猫妖在人类形态下竟然这么有诱惑力。

不知道是谁先凑近的，总之他们接了个吻，猫妖的脸还湿漉漉的，德拉科顺着猫妖的身体抚摸——他光滑的身体，软的耳朵和热乎乎的嘴唇，猫妖闻起来像一片嫩叶子，一朵刚开的花，一片夏天的湖水。

养猫猫真好啊。

这是德拉科接吻时的想法。


End file.
